Lucky
by temporary relief
Summary: I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend" Sometimes it was the fights that brought them together. Sometimes it wasn't... Mac/Stella


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI:NY, and I really wonder why we put that at like every chapter. I mean, if we did happen to own CSI:NY, we wouldn't have to write fanfiction because we would be putting it out there each week. I don't own the song either.**

**Notes: I had to write some after the events of 5.08! This is just like a series of times and places they are and aren't. Like always, enjoy.**

**Lucky**

The candlelight bounced on the table, uncovering the innermost shadows of the rose behind it. The scarlet rose brightened and faded amidst the dancing flames. The velvet chairs lacked occupants. Noise filled the room. A host led a new couple to the table, its intended occupants across town.

……………………………………………..

"Bon appetite," he told her.

"When you said dinner, I thought you actually meant _dinner_," she smiled as she knelt near the body. He joined her, smiling as he snapped on a pair of gloves.

"You don't like le DOA?" he asked smiling. She looked at him in response but had to laugh because it had been a while since he had joked with her this much. It was _nice_.

"Who's the vic?" she enjoyed him joking, but they still had a job to do. Sometimes they enjoyed the best of each other during the worst times.

……………………………………………..

Weeks had come and gone since that scene. People come and gone. Victims named, and cases closed. The chilly fall had given way to the beginnings of a harsh winter. That harsh winter was being reflected in his office, echoing in the halls. A file slammed down against the desk. A hollow sound erupted from that, covered by the sound of their words. They were harsh and chilly.

"I shouldn't have to tell this to you of all people," he was furious. He was mad at her. He was mad at the person who committed the crime. He was mad at himself for getting this furious with her, but he had always held her to a higher standard so she had a longer fall then the rest. It was not necessarily fair to her, but the height was set, and she always seemed to reach it. Except for now.

"I didn't have a choice," as soon as the words left her lips, she knew he would rebut it and _of course_ be right.

"We _always_ have a choice. There wasn't even one here. I told you specifically _not_ to work this case, and you did," he just could not believe that he was having to tell her this.

"I couldn't just not work this one. I know what it's like to be her," her voice was soft. The tide was turning. He knew he wouldn't win this fight. Sometimes it was hard having her for his best friend. And then other times it was harder to be her boss.

"This is why I didn't want you on this case," he glanced at her forehead where a butterfly so neatly connected a laceration she had received. She had gotten so wrapped up in this case that nothing was going to stop her from catching him, and she literally did not let anything get in her way as evidenced by the cut on her forehead. Sure that was not the exact future he was trying to keep back, but he knew that she would get emotionally and or physically hurt with this case. Sometimes it was hard to get in her way.

………………………………………………………….

When the harsh winter calmed, so had their differences. Or hidden under the snow of cases and paperwork and stress. Maybe it had something to do with him making up that dinner they never started. He smiled as she walked next to him through the bustling crowds. Sometimes being near her was enough.

"It really is beautiful," she said as they walked alongside Central Park. The trees void of leaves found shelter in their icy barriers. Snow just covered the ground. The brown of the dying blades awaiting their resurrection that came with spring slept unnoticed under the pure blanket jacketing the ground. She turned to him. "We never really get to look at the beauty of life."

"We just see the horror of death," he finished for her. She sat down on a nearby bench. He smiled softly and sat down next to her. She grinned and wrapped her coat more tightly around herself as the wind picked up.

"It's the wind that gets me," she smiled as the topic changed. "I can never get used to it. But you're from Chicago so this must be nothing." He chuckled slightly.

"It's still windy." Sometimes just looking at her made him smile.

………………………………………………………..

He could feel her hand's warmth through their gloves as they walked along that night. The city lights glistened in the clear January night. She squeezed his hand. He looked at her green eyes, and she looked into his steel blue eyes. Sometimes they didn't need words.

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend._

**A/N: There it is. Short but sweet and after 5.08 something us Mac/Stella fans need. I love the song **_**Lucky **_**by **_**Jason Mraz**_** featuring **_**Colbie Caillat**_**. It fits them. Please tell me what you think. Have a fantastic day! XD**


End file.
